


Nazar

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Серое небо грустно плачет надо мной слепыми глазами покойника





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nazar (арабск.) — буквально «для смотрения», «смотри внутрь» и т.д., восточный амулет, оберег в виде синего, голубого или серого глаза. Во многих религиях есть охраняющий символ «всевидящего ока», известен он еще со времен Древнего Египта («Глаз Ра»).   
> Автором использовались цитаты из книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти».

В пустой прихожей дома на Гриммо он сгребает меня за грудки и рычит в лицо:

— Ты это видишь?

— Что за глупости, Аластор? Здесь темно, хоть глаз выколи…

— Да-да, о нем я как раз и говорю. Мне жаль, что эта штука не работает на расстоянии, с этими артефактами вечно какая-нибудь херня, но зато тут, — я чувствую, как он стучит себя кулаком в грудь, — все работает исправно.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты…

— Все ты прекрасно понимаешь, Люпин. И запомни: узнаю, что обидел ее, что она несчастлива — будешь иметь дело со мной!

Я и раньше замечал, что он относится ко мне подозрительно, на собраниях Ордена разве что Снейп и Мундунгус были под большим наблюдением. В глубине души я улыбался этой стариковской причуде, оправдывая ее тяжелыми потерями прошлого, но с тех пор, как мы с Дорой поженились, он точно спятил. Тут уже не до смеха: где бы я ни находился, что бы ни делал — я чувствую пристальный синий взгляд его Волшебного глаза.

* * *  
— Послушай, а откуда вообще у Грюма это?.. — я кручу пальцем у лица.

— Волшебное око? Это же Назар, — Кингсли пожимает плечами, словно речь идет о какой-то прописной истине. — Даже магглы знают магическую силу этого артефакта. Но, как обычно, многое перевирают, а кое-что приукрашивают. Когда-то это Око было собственностью министерства, да. Но по решению Визенгамота этот артефакт был передан Аластору Грюму в пожизненное пользование. За особые заслуги, как ты сам понимаешь.

Мы сидим в роскошной гостиной Кингсли. Это ультрасовременная комната, совершенно маггловская, со всякими маггловскими же штуками, вроде телевизора, телефона и еще какой-то аппаратуры. Трудно поверить, что хозяин этой гостиной — колдун.

— А как он вообще-то работает? То есть в целом принцип мне ясен, а частности?

Кингсли направляет на телевизор какую-то плоскую черную коробочку, и тот гаснет.

— А что случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Банальное любопытство, — я улыбаюсь. На мой взгляд — довольно искренне.

— Тогда, может, тебе стоит расспросить самого Грюма? — предлагает Кингсли, разливая чай по чашкам. — Боюсь, что я не вполне осведомлен. Могу только сказать, что это Око видит куда больше обычного человеческого глаза, принадлежит он магу или магглу.

— Понятно, — тяну я и мысленно поеживаюсь.

* * *  
— Ремус, у тебя все хорошо?

— Да. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — не отвлекаясь от газеты, я приобнимаю Дору за плечо.

— Ты какой-то грустный в последнее время. Задумчивый. — Она доверчиво трется носом о мою щеку.

— Мало поводов для радости, если честно.

Свернув «Пророк», я откладываю его на край дивана.

— Ты так думаешь?

Мне кажется, что ее голос звучит несколько разочарованно, и я ощущаю укол совести.

— Есть один, конечно, — я ободряюще улыбаюсь, — самый главный…

Дора улыбается в ответ и утыкается лбом мне шею.

— А я счастлива.

Я молча чмокаю ее в розовую макушку.

— Вчера вечером, пока ты был у Шеклболта, заходил Аластор.

Я делаю вид, что не удивлен, и заинтересованно приподнимаю брови, демонстрируя готовность слушать дальше.

— Ничего особенного, просто поболтали, выпили чаю…

Я многозначительно кашляю и снова тянусь за газетой.

— Ох, не ревнуй, пожалуйста! Ты такой забавный, Ремус! — Дора смеется, вырывая газету у меня из рук. — Он старик! И мой наставник! Он мне как отец. И он говорит, что это будет мальчик…

У меня вспыхивают щеки, сложно сказать, отчего: может, мне немного неловко от мысли, что этот волшебный Назар способен видеть мою супругу насквозь, а может, оттого, что этот мальчик даст мне шанс вслух произносить любимое имя хоть сто раз на дню?

* * *  
— А кто будет шестым? Тонкс? — спрашивает Фред. Или Джордж. Кто-то из них.

— Нет. И хотела бы, да не могу, — Дора встревает, не давая Аластору и рта раскрыть. И улыбается. — В моем положении это небезопасно.

— В твоем… положении? — переспрашивает Флер.

Я зажмуриваюсь. Но даже перед закрытыми глазами у меня плывут сине-бело-черные круги.

— Да, — доносится до меня счастливый голос Доры.

— Хватит! — сварливо рявкает Аластор.

Я с трудом разлепляю веки. И чувствую, как пристально смотрят на меня двенадцать пар глаз. Лучшее, что я могу сделать сейчас — это смущенно улыбнуться.

— Черт побери! — говорит Джордж. Или Фред. Кто-то из них. — Вот это да!

— Я сказал — хватит!

Я вижу, как Артур посылает сыновьям красноречивый укоризненный взгляд, а потом, обернувшись ко мне, одобрительно и поддерживающе улыбается. Его старший сын — Билл — стоит рядом с Флер. Вряд ли имя Уильям придумал ему Артур. По закону жанра в этом случае его должны были бы звать Мордред.

* * *  
— Почему вы так задержались? Что случилось? — сердито спрашиваю я.

— Беллатрикс, — усмехается Дора. — Оказывается, я нужна ей не меньше, чем Гарри. Она очень старалась убить меня, Ремус. Жаль, что я ее не достала. Я перед ней в долгу.

Дора еще что-то говорит, что-то про тетушку Рона, про портал и Родольфуса, но я ее уже почти не слышу. Я чувствую, что ярость наполняет меня, заставляя челюсти сжиматься до судорог. Однажды Беллатрикс уже отняла у меня возможность вслух произносить любимое имя. Еще одного шанса у нее не будет.

* * *  
— Вы считаете меня дураком? — запальчиво спрашивает Гарри.

— Нет, я считаю, что ты похож на Джеймса, который видел в недоверии к друзьям вершину бесчестья.

Я больше не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. Я будто вижу в них себя: двадцатилетнего, влюбленного, наивного, доверчивого, кипящего праведным гневом. Мне даже не хочется потрепать этого парня по волосам и сказать: «Эх, сынок…». Я твердо знаю, что никогда не назову сына Гарри.

Поставив стакан с недопитым Огденским виски на стол, я оборачиваюсь к Биллу.

— Есть одно дело. Я могу попросить Кингсли…

— Нет, — сразу отвечает он, — я готов и пойду с тобой.

* * *  
— Ремус, это правда? То, о чем Тонкс говорила вчера? — раздается позади меня и чуть правее.

— Да.

Я чувствую, как частичка волка следит за мной сквозь шрамы на лице Билла. Но это единственное, что я чувствую. Взгляда синего Назара — нет.

— Ты думаешь, это правильно?

Нерешительность в голосе Билла заставляет кровь кипеть в жилах. Я стискиваю палочку в потном кулаке и оборачиваюсь.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю… — взгляд Билла шарит по пустой темноте перелеска, но в свете Люмоса сквозь зажившие раны хищно скалится темная, глумливая тварь. — Я не знаю. Но я боюсь. Не за себя, за Флер. За нашего будущего ребенка. И за вас.

— Послушай, Билл… — я понимаю, что он пошел со мной не из-за Аластора. Чтобы понять его мотив, мне не нужен Волшебный глаз. — Мне кажется, что вам с Флер нечего опасаться.

Справившись с собой, я снова отворачиваюсь и иду вперед. Я надеюсь, что темнота перелеска прячет от Билла то, с каким остервенением я рву по ходу траву и комкаю ее в ладони.

— Спасибо, Ремус, — снова раздается позади меня и чуть правее.

Хорошо, что он не слышит, как сквозь мои шрамы на него яростно щелкает челюстями мой волк.

* * *  
— Нам было всего по… — я не в силах больше говорить. Я утыкаюсь лицом в ладони. — Сначала это были только поцелуи. Не невинные, конечно, совсем нет. Это были страстные поцелуи, полные желания. Мы могли часами лизаться и тискаться, лежа на кровати в Визжащей хижине. Возвращаясь в Хогвартс, я чувствовал, точнее, мне казалось, что все замечают, что мои губы пунцовые, с синими кровоподтеками. В кармане у меня постоянно лежала склянка с «Всеисцеляющим составом». Прежде чем выйти из Хижины, я мазал губы себе и ему. А он смеялся. И говорил, что мы как девчонки. А я боялся, что однажды Джеймс заметит. Или мы сами нечаянно проговоримся. А иногда мне почти удавалось убедить самого себя, что в нашем поведении нет ничего предосудительного. Я говорил себе: «Подумаешь, поцеловались пару раз! Ну пару десятков раз. Или пару десятков десятков…» Да, это было еще ничего. Но в какой-то момент стало ясно, что одних поцелуев и объятий недостаточно. Руки, словно зачарованные кем-то, словно они были не в нашей власти, так и норовили опуститься все ниже, туда, где сухая ткань рубашки заканчивалась и начиналась влажная и горячая кожа… Он первый однажды засунул ладонь мне за пояс брюк. Все уже казалось таким банально-привычным, мы лежали и целовались, даже довольно лениво и вдруг… Помню, меня тогда точно кипятком окатило. Я отстранился и говорю: «Ты чего?», а он улыбнулся и сказал: «Да ладно, подумаешь! Хочешь, и ты сунь мне руку в штаны». В тот момент об меня можно было щепку зажечь. Не то, что щеки — у меня все тело пылало! Я вдруг очень отчетливо понял, что же можно еще сделать такого, что даст даже поцелуям сто очков вперед. Я зажмурился и на ощупь полез ладонью к нему в трусы. Ох, я прекрасно помню все свои ощущения! И как его член подрагивал. И как пальцы были одновременно скользкими и липкими от смазки. И как он кончил, глубоко дыша через рот, будто задохнувшись от восторга. С того дня мы уже не стесняясь лазали друг другу в штаны руками, как только оставались наедине. А потом дошло до того, что мы стали раздеваться. По-началу несмело, приспуская брюки до колен и задирая рубашки, а потом… Потом мы подолгу лежали голыми и изучали друг друга. Трогали друг друга в разных местах и наблюдали за реакцией. Покрывали друг друга поцелуями. Иногда спускали, даже не притрагиваясь к члену, так мы заводились. В один из таких разов, когда он кончил, постанывая и приподнимая бедра, он измазал пальцы своей спермой и сунул их мне в рот. Тогда я, дурак, жутко обиделся, чуть не плакал от возмущения! Мне показалось, что он унизил меня, посмеялся над моими чувствами… Я соскочил с кровати, стал судорожно одеваться, а он схватил меня за руку, повалил обратно и… До сих пор у меня дух захватывает от этого воспоминания. Его язык был таким мокрым и мягким. Он просто лизал мне головку, а я сначала брыкался, а потом… Мне показалось, что у меня искры из глаз посыпались. Я кончал, казалось, целую вечность, а он ловил губами капли спермы, и у него все щеки были ею перемазаны… Нет. Не могу больше. Мне кажется, что я сейчас расплачусь.

Я снова утыкаюсь лицом в ладони, бессильно лежащие на столе.

— А дальше?

— Дальше? Дальше все пошло еще быстрее. Совсем скоро мы поняли, что наше тело может быть использовано еще одним способом. Помню, когда в первый раз он попытался всунуть мне член в зад, я заорал, как ненормальный. Я лежал на животе с такой эрекцией, что мне казалось — кровать подо мной прогибается. А он стоял надо мной на коленях. Я чувствовал, как пот с кончиков его волос капает мне на спину. Кто первый додумался смазать член слюной? Не помню. Это случилось как-то само собой. Будто нас что-то подтолкнуло. Но после настоящего первого раза я еще дня два не мог не то, что сидеть, но даже стоять мне было больно. Я даже решил про себя, что такого больше не повторится, но куда там! Уже через неделю мы поняли, что если положить под живот подушку повыше…

— Ремус?

— Да?

— Ты все еще любишь его?

Я молчу. Просто сижу, уткнувшись лицом в ладони и молчу.

— Значит, да?

— Я бы хотел назвать сына его именем…

После некоторой паузы она встает. Я слышу, как она встает. И идет куда-то. Скорее всего к окну. Проще всего сейчас пойти к окну, за ним синее небо. Оно как волшебный Назар — ничего не утаишь.

— Убирайся…

— Что?

— Убирайся, Ремус! Черт бы вас побрал! Тебя и Сириуса!

Я чувствую, что она плачет. Мне кажется, что безоблачное синее небо готово обрушиться на мою дурную седую голову.

* * *  
— Я никогда не поверил бы, — говорит Гарри, — что человек, научивший меня сражаться с дементорами, трус.

Это, пожалуй, последняя капля. Я выхватываю палочку — мне даже заклинание вслух произносить не нужно — и Гарри летит спиной вперед по воздуху, потом врезается в стену кухни и сползает по ней на пол.

— Ремус, Ремус, вернитесь! — кричит Гермиона.

Куда?! Я вышел из себя, обратной дороги нет, увы, милая девочка.

Я аппарирую куда-то прямо с верхней ступени этого проклятого дома. Моросит мерзкий дождичек, мокрая высокая трава не дает бежать. Вязко, будто во сне, я делаю еще несколько шагов и падаю.

Серое небо грустно плачет надо мной слепыми глазами покойника.

— Не смотри на меня так! — кричу я ему. — Отпусти меня! Или позови с собой.

Нет. Ничего. Тихо.


End file.
